With the development of electronic technology, the E-ink Display technology is widely used in various electronic devices.
In the prior art, the E-ink Display technology relied on the reflection principle for the surrounding ambient light, it displays by using the reflected light and in the case of a very low ambient light, like a human reading ordinary paper, users cannot identify the content on the E-ink Display for its low brightness. Additionally, E-ink Display can only support simple colors and gray scales, for example, it can only display in black and white and cannot achieve a rich color display, thereby leading to a poor user experience.